Gwendolyn Tennyson
Gwendolyn Tennyson, also known as Hero Core, is the main protagonist of Gwen 10 The Series. She wields the powerful Level 20+ DNA Alterer Reviver known as the Omnimatrix. 'Overview' 'History' 'Prior ''Season 1 5 years ago, Gwen's twin sister, Rebecca Tennyson, mysteriously disappear overnight and, after 2 months, the search stopped and confirmed that Rebecca is long gone, leaving Gwen deeply wounded for the loss of her twin. Later, she attends the Bellwood Elementary School and, despite of Natalie's hope and kindness, Gwen believed that if she makes friends, they'll disappear like Becky but when she got assaulted by a bully, Casey Animal appears and saved her from the bully then show her kitten to Gwen, thus beginning their friendship. 2 years later, Gwen reveals to have a sensitivity in her bowel as she ate the variaty of tofu and ends up ripping out lethal gas, thus closing down the school for 2 days. Only Casey knows of Gwen's tofu weakness. Later, the Tennysons and Animals build a treehouse in the backyard for Gwen and Casey to hang out. There, they carved their names on the wall and declare themselves as "Best Friend Forever" Season 1 In What Little Girls Are Made Of?, the school year ended and the summer vacation began after Gwen defended her best friend, Casey Animal, from Simone and her minions. Grandpa Max arrived via his Rust Bucket and offered Gwen to join the trip but she rejected after learning Ben Tennyson is tagging along. Gwen began her summer activity involving body warm-up and jogging. When she jogged around Bellwood Park and began to head home after it's 6 pm, Gwen witnessed the "green shooting star" and made a secret wish, only to discover it's no shooting star and barely evade the impact. By curiosity, Gwen investigate the capsule and discovered the Omnitrix, who instantly strapped itself on her wrist and activates the AI named Omni. She mistook Gwen for Max due of her sharing almost-similar DNA coding and displays the Omnitrix's power by transforming Gwen into Heatblast. After experiamenting Pyronite's powers, Gwen returns home and reverted, only to discover too late that the rug got scorched by her footprints. She then experiament the Galvan DNA and vaguely told Omni about Rebecca. Shortly afterward, Vilgax's Giant Drone attacked the neighborhood as it searched for the Omnitrix. Determined to stop the drone and live up her Grandmother's legacy, Gwen transformed into a Petrosapien and battled the Giant Drone until she used the power of refraction to re-direct the drone's laser beam back to its sender, earning her first victory. Later, she demands Omni to explain why she want her grandfather and Omni accidentally reveals that Max is a member (or rather, retired) of the Intergalactic Police Force known as PLUMBERS, leaving Gwen zoned out of the discovery. In Knowledge Is Power, Gwen saved the woman and her son from the burning building and apprehanded the Purple Offender as a Pyronite but the police forces view her as a vigilante and demands that she surrender so she quickly fled (that and her Omnitrix is about to end its transformation). Igoring Omni's warning, she reverted and sent Gwen falling to her doom but Omni saved her by instantly transforms her into a Pyrolampus and successfully returns home. After eating and watching the news, Gwen named her alien forms she recently used under the suggestion of Omni. She later test out a Kineceleran form she dubbed XLR8 and, during the explanation of Kineceleran's native names, Gwen mentions Rebecca and Omni wants to know more so she vaquely explains about Rebecca's disappearance. Later, Omni unlocked the Quick Change function and prove itself useful then she detected drones attacking the Bellwood so Gwen returns immediately and destroyed them with the combo of a Felineko, Diamondhead, Firefly and XLR8 but once again, the police held her suspicious. This time, however, Sandy asked her for her reason and they talked a bit about Verdona but XLR8 quickly left when Sam attempts to shoot her. After returning home and greeting her family, Gwen head to her room and by usingthe drone's parts, nanomachines and ploymorphic, she constructed the Omni Suit to hide her identity but Omni add the thong design through misunderstanding, much to Gwen's anger. In Best Friends Forever, Gwen attended the Dojo class and Omni learns a bit more of the usage of self-defense then she head to Bellwood Forest via XLR8 then trained the form of Felineko she dubbed Wildcat before she got called by Casey, reminding her of the "BFF Shopping Spree". At the mall, Gwen brought some dress on 75% discount and Omni undergo various personality accents to fit in but Gwen told her to be herself and almost got caught by Casey. Later, the Drones attacked the mall and merged with the innocent bystander, becoming Hybrid Drone then Gwen got separated from the crowd as the police force arrived at the scene. She got in the empty Subway resturant and transformed into Diamondhead and battled the Hybrid carefully but this method failed as they are too powerful and gave Diamondhead a hard time so, by Omni's suggestion, she switch to XLR8 and attack at 100% against the Drone but once again the method failed. Omni believed they need to disconnect the merging process between the drone and its host so she transformed XLR8 into a Galvanic Mechamorph named Upgrade and she merged with a police car and apprehand the drones then she merged and disconnect the fusion, saving the innocent. She timed out and Sam was in dismay of the aliens' true self, calling her "Space Cat Girl". Knowing they are hostile, Gwen quickly transform into Firefly and fled the scene then revert, remove the Omni Suit and reunited with Casey, who invited her for dinner. Gwen arrived at the Animals' via Firefly and attend dinner but left after Susan finds "Space Cat Girl" a threat and deserved to be hunt down, despite her heroic. Casey caught up and reveals that she knows Gwen's secret then asked if she can join her. Gwen loves the idea but Omni was against it until Gwen won her over so they build the Xenotrix and Casey brought the DNA samples so Omni can amalgamate them into 10 unique transformation. After completion, Gwen told Casey to come back tomorrow morning to field test it and warn her to not use it as Omni explained the danger of not having the Fail-Safe Program active. In Don't Feed The Chimera!, Gwen waited for Casey for hours but she never show up so she left to find her at Bellwood Zoo, where she witnessed Casey help relief the alpha crocodile's mate from her broken tooth. She called her and asked her reason for the absence, which she answered and apologized. Gwen smiled and accept her apologies. Later, Gwen foiled the bank heist of Rojo, Azul and Amarillo as XLR8 and Upgrade but was interrupted by the swarm of agitated birds, lead by Raptor. Gwen approached her as Firefly and Raptor thought she's on her side so she explains her reason due of the death of a female Golden Eagle and asked Firefly to join her journey to restore the Animal Kingdom but Firefly sadly declined and wants to protect the innocent. Raptor got enraged and attacked her, which the battle immediately proven to be too much for Firefly as Raptor is too fast in both air and ground and Firefly's pyrokinesis has zero effect so she switched into Heatblast and turned the table, forcing Raptor to retreat. Heatblast attempts to finish her off but timed out so she let her go but remain perplexed of who or what Raptor is. In The Animal WIthin, Gwen enters Casey's room and shockingly caught Casey devouring the corpse of Stuart (her mouse) but later calms her down and told her to cease studying canivores then suggests that they should field test the Xenotrix. At the forest, Gwen wants Casey to transform first but they were interrupted by the drones so Gwen becomes Four Arms and defeated the drones but Casey transfromed into Taurus Warrior to save the rabbit den and went berserk on Four Arms, easily defeated her and render her unconscious. Gwen later woke up in her room and Casey deeply apologizes for hurting her, which Gwen hugged her and didn't notice Omni's uneasyness. In The Search For Answer, Gwen as XLR8 located the Drone Hybrid transporting the remains of the previous drones to unknown designation and, by using Upgrade, she defeated it and took the truck back to the police station. Later, Omni asked about her friendship with Casey and Gwen explains how she met her then express her excitement fighting alongside with Casey before drifting to sleep. In Too Many Aliens, Gwen was able to easily apprehand Purple Offender and Rojo's gang with her alien forms (and saving a kitten from the tree), though she indirectly cause the polices to be driven over jealousy and annoyance that they all, excluding Sandy and Larry, decide to hunt her down. At home, Gwen enters a combination code and unlocked a Methanosian but was called by Natalie to deliver a pie to the Daniels, which cause distain to Gwen as that means she have to visit Cooper. She arrived at the Daniels and eat pies with Cooper as they watch the news until the Will Harangue Nation intruppted the program to inform Ouroboro attacking Bellwood Zoo. Recognizing the Xenotrix symbol, she head to the zoo as XLR8 and confronted Ouroboro but was convinced by her to free the Silver-Back Gorilla, only to be caught by the police forces and Ouroboro attacked them with her snake legions. Gwen transformed into a Methanosain (instead of Heatblast) and took out the animals then caged Ouroboro but she switched into Raptor, much to her horror, and crippled her before she retreated. Due of being in wrong place at the wrong time, the police forces views Gwen as enemy and attacked her, forcing her to switch into Fembot and flee but no matter how hard she tried, she eventually got shot down and was surrounded before the newly improved Giant Drone arrived and crushed Gwen but she emerged as Four Arms and battle it, only to be defeated as the Drone is equipped with the ability to reconstruct itself and carry a secondary power core. Casey returns as Buzz Bomber and destroyed the drone then carry her to the hideout. In Betrayed, Gwen was taken to Casey's hideout and Casey explains everything that happens and her goal of restoring the Animal Kingdom then asked Gwen to join her but she sadly declines, thus enraging Casey and she attacked her. Gwen was completely overpowered by Casey, now dubbed Chimera, as she mastered the Amalgamated Beasts and Gwen doesn't want to hurt her. In the end, she timed out and Chimera as Savage plans to finish her but Omni protected Gwen and she fled to the surface and head to the alley, only to be corner by thugs. Luckily, Kevin Levin saved her and introduce her to his older sister, Alison. After a heartfelt chat, Gwen returns home just to be hugged by the worried-sick family, thus she cried for them and for losing her best friend. In Secret, Gwen and Omni had an arguement over Casey's dark path then later apologize and Gwen suggest of locating her grandfather's hidden files of the PLUMBERS, hoping it gives her some answers. After searching in Max's Plumbing, she located the hidden elevator leading to PLUMBERS HQ and met Aurora Unit "Linda", who display the video from Xylene that was meant for Max about the Omnitrix then they learned about Vilgax and Panzer, two very dangerous tyrants who wants the Omnitrix for their own purpose. Linda then gave Gwen the files and a tactical plan on defeating Chimera without killing her. In No More Secret!, Gwen was shocked to learn that Verdona was an alien and wants to know if her mother knows. After gaining new aliens and a PLUMBER Badge, Gwen returns home before she engage Chimera. From there, she confronts Natalie and showed her the portofolio, leaving her shocked that Gwen found out the family's secret. They had a brief arguement including Rebecca's disappearance then Natalie apologized and hugged Gwen before Kenneth called and brought them to the living room where the TV broadcast Chimera's attacks then Chimera called out to Gwen for a rematch. Gwen ran out and becomes XLR8 to confront Chimera but was attacked and captured by the S.E.C.T. In A Choice, Lt. Steel held Gwen in the interrogation room and Gwen confessed of her sin for creating the Xenotrix then Steel left to elimenate Chimera and told Gwen that "her best friend is long gone", leaving her broken-hearted. Sandy and Sam approached her and share their stories about Verdona then Gwen plead them to let her go but they can't as they have orders. She then witnessed the S.E.C.T. being slaughtered by the enraged Chimera from the TV before she was moved to the cell. In Gwen 10 vs. Chimera, Gwen learns her Omnitrix is rebooting for 3 hours and began to weep as she realized her faults and foolishness as well as failing to see Casey's hurting soul then plead Omni to forgive her. Omni accept her apologies and restarted the Omnitrix, allowing Gwen to break out as Heatblast then head to Nemesis Tower as XLR8. Learning she's pregnant, Gwen tried to reason her and remove the Xenotrix but she kicked her and declare a death battle. Not holding back this time, Gwen used every aliens in her arsenal to battle Chimera while destroying the radio tower to prevent Chimera from creating a mutant army then took the battle to Bellwood Bridge where their plans work as Chimera's Xenotrix went in prolong Recharge Mode for overusing Quick Change. Chimera tried to provoke Four Arms to end her but she refused as her crimes doesn't earn her death, though it pushed Casey to the limit that she mutated into an evolved version of Harvester and she easily overpowered Four Arms and bitten her with venom, ending her life. Turns out that the Omnitrix shield her from the poison and was render unconscious until Steel and others woke her up in Havester's hive. Harvester just finished laying 506 eggs and plans to eat Simone. In Friends To The End, Gwen reasons her, only to have her mask destroyed and reveal her identity to the victims. Hearing Harvester's reasons and hatred toward Gwen, Gwen deeply apologized her and asked for a second chance but Harvester decide to eat her so Omni turned Gwen into a Vaxasaurian named Titanosaurus and engaged her. After removing her wings as Grey Matter and return to the hive via Stinkfly, Simone told her that she needs to destroy the eggs so she did as Swampfire but that cause Harvester to enter a frenzy, still Gwen remain strong and resume battling her to the coast of Bellwood River but the Quick Change overuse plan had inflicted her as well when her Omnitrix went into a prolong Recharge Mode but Steel saved her by blasting Harvester with the Stealth Striker, sending her to the river. Believed she died, Gwen cried in sorrow. 2 weeks later, Gwen remained depressed in PLUMBERS HQ and Omni and Linda did their best to comfort her then Gwen, seeing Simone's bravery against Rojo from the monitor, quickly saved her as XLR8 and thanks her for her bravery. She announced herself as Hero Core then transformed into Needle Mouse and engaged Rojo in her Mecha Suit. Info updates soon '''Appearance Gwen has orange hair that was neatly held by her cat-theme hairpin, giving her a bang on the right and her eyes are emerald-green. She has freckles on her cheeks, smooth skin and black eyebrows. She has the basic body figure of a 10-year-old and wears a long-sleeved shirt divided in two shades of blue wih a cat icon on the chest area, a pair of white pants and a pair of white shoes with blue tongue. She wields the Omnitrix on her left wrist. When she's jogging, she wore a common jogging suit and a stopwatch on her right wrist. Update soon 'Personality' Gwen is a tomboyish girl who is not very fond of activities such as cheerleading and prefers activities such as playing sports and training at the Dojo. She's headstrong and brave as she stood up against those who are out of her leagues, and she's very responsible and reliable, as she wants to keep up her studies. Because of her role in wielding the Omnitrix, Gwen tends to get a bit overconfident and arrogant but is well-aware of the situation and knows when to use the brain and the brawn. She start naming her aliens under Omni's suggestion but never came up her official hero name yet. As the result of naming her aliens, she announces them after transforming into said aliens, stating it "helps people to know who did she become". When Casey becomes Chimera, Gwen suffers a constant indecisive turmoil as she was repeatedly suggested that she must kill Chimera but she really wants to save her, causing her to hold back against Chimera but when she accepts her faults and renew her strength, she fought Chimera at her hardest but her presumable death left her depressed and broken hearted for 2 weeks until her spirit renew itself by Simone's bravery for standing up to Rojo. 'Powers And Abilities' Gwen happens to have a great intellect as she was able to understand and master her alien forms rather quickly, which Omni stated it takes awhile for the User to adjust their new DNA code. She is very adaptable as well when she make good use of Swampfire, Titanosaurus, Mermaid and Stinkfly despite of using them for the first time. Gwen studies Karate, Judo, Kenpo and other martial arts at the Dojo, allowing her to easily subdue Marcus, who's partically older then her. Even as a 5 year old, Gwen's punch to the stomach knocked the bully out cold, who is also older then her. Gwen is very agile thanks to her workouts and jogging, allowing her to evade attacks from the Giant Drone's claws without difficulty before it increases its speed. This enhanced agility and speed cause XLR8 to reach 750 mph. Gwen's intellect is high enough for her to create the Omni Suit and even ultilize ploymorphism and nanomachine to make the suit very durable yet flexible. Then she build the Xenotrix with the same materials though Omni installs the DNA samples and the Codon power source. Gwen can speak and understand Latin, which Omni comments that if she has a Monarchian, she can easily read any magic spells. 'Equipment' Gwen is equipped with the Prototype Omnitrix, enable her to metamorph into any 10 Starter Aliens. 'Known Unlocked Aliens' *Battlefly *Blitzwolfer *Blossom Rose *Brainstorm *Cannonbolt *Cleo-Wraptra *Clockwork *Conductra *Diamondhead *Ditto *Eye Gal *Feedback *Fembot *Firefly *Firefox *FlaTaurus *Four Arms *Freakazoid *Frightnight (originally Ghostfreak) *Frostblight *Gravattack *Grey Matter *Grid Master *Heatblast *Mermaid *Needle Mouse *Reflection *Sky Scraper *Spidermonkey *Stinkfly *Swampfire *Titanosaurus *Upgrade *Vampress *XLR8 'Weaknesses' With the Limiter on, Gwen can only remain transformed for 10 minutes or less if the battle prolongs. Once timed out, she's vulnerable to fatal attacks and must wait for 5 minutes to recharge. Gwen has claustrophobia. Gwen has a very sensitive bowel that set off a series of gas cramp if she ate anything that have soy ingredients, mainly tofu. Her gas cramps also activate when someone touches her butt. 'Power Level' 'Season 1 & 2' 'Season 3' 'Season 4' Category:Gwen 10 The Series Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Human Females Category:Heroes Category:Female Heroes Category:Omnitrix Wielders